Vampire
Powers and Abilities Backstory for Sketch Canon: Carmilla is an immensely powerful vampire; practically one of the strongest vampires to ever walk the Earth. She was quite literally born a vampire through yet unknown means; and as a result was born with Deathblood easily on the potency of the average Master Vampire. Necrosis *'Necrosis:' Inhuman Inhuman: *'Vigour: '''Fuck off Supernatural Physicality which can be amped with Lifeblood and/or Deathblood. Immunity to all forms of Diseases and Poisons; immunity to cold. Have demonstrated the ability to seemingly lightly daub their legs in their own undead blood; allowing them to move at incredible speeds; their undead composition being reinforced by the potency of their own undead essence and thus enabling them to transport themselves at blinding speeds, even beyond the conventional augmentation of physicality capable with basic Lifeblood and Deathblood amps. *'Sanguine: Bood Absorption over dramatically large distances and the ability to pull lifeblood out of the smallest of cuts; milking the opponent's blood for all it's worth. The more injuries and wounds incurred by the target the faster the rate of extraction of Lifeblood from a given target; recharging and strengthening some of the vampire's abilities. *'''Clarity: The ability to have vision completely unaffected by the absence of light on a conceptual level; as well as the ability to detect Lifeblood over extraordinarily large distances which may only grow stronger with hunger as their body requires Lifeblood even more. Hostility Detection. *'Discord: '''Use deathblood to create a variety of beastly adaptations allowing them to do a ridiculous number of things with thir body. Also use it to grant themselves sharper vampiric sense and have augmented tremor sense and echolocation; near 360 degree vision. Tails, clawed feet, claws, talons, flesh rotting fangs, babs, hooked hands, rubber like flesh and bones.' Has demonstrated the ability to manifest vampiric wings; seemingly allowing for effortless true flight and blinding speeds and the ability to glide should they be knocked back. **'Aqua: '''Ability to breathe Underwater and Walk on it's surface *'Mask: 'Can take the form of any humanoid or mortal being they desire; even completely hiding any sign of their vampirism through the power of their physiology; marking themselves as superior to all forms of prey. *'Unlife: Immense Longevity that starts off at about three-four human lifespans; and grows with time with the amount of Lifeblood ever consumed (that is, losing Lifeblood has no effect on the expected longevity of the vampire apart from potentially weakening them due to Thirst) *'Lyre: '''Mimic literally any sound ever heard. *'Deaden self to pain:' Presence '''Presence: ' *'Dread: '''Has demonstrated the ability to generate terror, relying on the Deathblood to exude a deeply unsettling aura that spreads to all those in their presence, generating miserable hallucinations or slowly rendering a target delusional; causing them to possess false, frightening beliefs but has no effect on the reaction to those. *'Shroud: Has demonstrated the ability to seemingly manipulate their own internal Deathblood to retract their predatory aura; allowing them to blend in with the prey they hunt as well as seemingly vanish from sight. A skilled vampire has demonstrated the ability to extend this ability to others as well as objects around them; rendering them extremely adept creatures of the night. **'Cloak: '''Has demonstrated the ability to uniquely coat oneself in their own undead vampiric blood instead of the Lifeblood pool accumulated from harvesting or feasting on the blood of mortals, rendering themselves in complete harmony with their surrounding and rendering them virtually invisible to the naked eye and basic sensory perception; requiring supernatural intervention in the form of powers to be revealed. *'Majesty: '''Can utilize the connection between deathblood and vampiric stature to impose their vampiric stature on the weakwilled mortal populace around them; radiating an aura of preternatural charisma and charm. The abilities of this particular application are both passive and active. When passive, the ability does what was previously mentioned. However when active; this application magnifies their presence in the eyes of those around them. As a result those affected become enthralled, acting against them becoming traumatic, become desperate for favour, and creates an aura of trust that seemingly makes those affected more suggestable. Iunno, working on that one fully. Silver Tongue-type abilities. Hunt '''Hunt: *'Talona: '''Has demonstrated the ability to seemingly poison her oppnents when engaging in hand-to-hand combat; gradually debilitating her opponents the longer physical combat is engaged in while absorbing some amount of mana from the target. Has demosntrated the ability to conjure a cloud of bats when engaging in physical combat; feeding on opponents that come to close to her and slowly absorbing health from a given target. *'Blight: Has demosntrated the ability to conjure vampiric bats and send them to attack her opponents; completely overwhelming them and draining them of their lifeblood should they make contact, damaging their opponent and recharging themselves as combat continues. Have demonstrated the ability to seemingly become a swarm of bats at will; seemingly allowing them the ability to cross spaces they otherwise could not; as well as the ability to engage in a sort of active pseudo--teleportation in the bat swarm form; dashing across small-distances in an instant. *'Turn: '''Make undead thralls and fledglings which you have a constant mental connection to and near constant telepathic control over near entirely. Living hivemind for fledgling. *'Achlys: 'Skilled or immensely powerful vampires can steal lifeblood from other vampires and use the inherent Necrosis of their blood to sense the relative strengths of anything related to deathe energy as well as donate her lifeblood to others in order to temporarily empower them. Used on servants. Use Necrosis to interact with the dead , allowing them to speak to ghosts and stuff an command leser spirits. Some have demonstrated the ability to consume the ghosts. *'Cure: '"Cure" Vampirism *'Ripple: '''Has demonstrated the ability to generate a shockwave of pure unholy force; capable of crashing into nearby opponents and completely overwhelming incoming projecitles; sending opponents and incoming attacks into the air; temporarily staggering her targets. Mesmerize '''Mesmerism: '''Enhanced Affinity to Illusion Powers; can calm them and bewitch them to feed, cloud the mind of their prey to seemingly render themselves a mental blindspot, command persons with weak wills to come to her for feeding. Emotional State Manipulation.Can plant commands in the subconscious of her prey. Paralysis Lifeblood '''Lifeblood: 'Undying' Undying: *'Deathless: '''Has Semi-Immortality dependent on a Thirst power mechanic intrinsic to the powerset; allows them to grow increasingly stronger with every time they indulge as well as becoming difficult to kill; seemingly returning back to life albeit weakened though becoming progressively thirstier; loweing their capabilities temporarily. Uniquely, Thirst and the size of the Lifeblood pool are independent; though use of Lifeblood makes them thirstier. This power increases Thirst without much cost on the end of Lifeblood by using the vampire's own blood. *'Rejuvenate: Extraordinary natural regenerative prowess which is capable of being augmented to even further levels; restoring all of a vampire's inherent attributes and physical statistics, as well as their mana pool itself by drawing on their reserves of Lifeblood, making them have incredibly immense effective combat stamina when satiated or engorged on Lifeblood *'''Blasphemy: '''Certain level of Lifeblood allows a vampire to just casually walk about in the sun; lower than that gets problematic. In addition, this level of Lifeblood seemingly allows a Vampire a measure of resistance to some of it's weaknesses to holiness and blessings, with the most powerful vampires capable of taking form as a Priest should they find it amusing. Scourge '''Scourge: *'Noxious: '''Can utilize Lifeblood to generate toxic chemicals; poioning her opponents from coughing to chemical burns to noxious and deadly gases. The Lifeblood is used for contexualization as Vampires are unaffected from poision. Can transpose the ability to transform into mist to transform into poisonous mist. *'Venom: Can corrupt lifeblood with necrosis turning it into a deadly poion which can amp wapons; and use necrosis to transform blood into a dangerous weapon. Can alo use necrosis to transform rain that touches the use into blood which is immediately assimilated through the skin; refilling them on Lifeblood without need for explicit feeding. Best ability for chhilling vampires. Lord of the Night '''Lord of the Night: *'Erebus: '''Combine Lifeblood and Necrosis to generate a unique sort of anti-light which is known for eradicating light and controlling "Shadows"; allowing them to see in total darkness and manipulate them efforltessly for a variety of purposes. They can also travel through shadows and coat the area in this darkness, supressing all light in the area except sunlight. *'Hellhound: By feeding dogs a strange combination of Necrosis and Lifeblood; she can make Hellhounds which she appearsto really like doing because they're the equivalent of vampiric good boys and she probably has atleast 50 because if dogs are man's best friend then immortal dogs are immortal man's best friends; literally how she passes the centuries. *'Beast: '''Can communicate with animals around her and control them as an extension of their status as Rulers of the Night. On the topic of animals, by donating Lifeblood, she can reanimate a beast as a reanimated familiar to serve as she wills a well as summon predators and scavengers around her. *'Necro: 'Necromancy: *'Blot: 'Can fog the earth around her, blocking out sunlight and allowing herself and other vampires to move freely. Also is so thick that it cannot be seen through naturally, *'Hemomancy: **'Hemalurgic Hydra:' *'Gravitas:' Psychic Psychic: *'Telepathy:' While not fully Lifeblood Lifeb;lood reerves are directly related to the potency of one's Telpathy. Has extensive telepathic communication. *'Telekinesis: '''Use Lifeblood for unholy grasp. Amaranth Maybe, i dun even know absorbed their power and can recreate them out of Lifeblood as servants; can manifest their unique abilities as well/and or the abilities by draining them entirely dry of their Necrosis and Lifeblood. Ultimate abiltiies of the worst of vampires. Effectively abilities unique to these Vampires. *'Rosebearer: Allows her to manifest an ability similar to the awakening of a Paramecia; turning the world around her into night. As a result, day turns to night in the area around her as a fake moon appears; covering a radius of ...iunno, an unspecified number of metres/kilometres. Within this area, she can seemingly absorb energy passively from those around her; trees withering, buiuldings crumblng, and people rotting and weakening. In addition, she becomes difficult to see even using spiritual perception; while she can freely percveive every aspect of the orld she prjects. *'''Conservation: **'Blaze:' **'Bolt:' **'Bend:' *'Mindscape:' 'Future Vision: Strengthen’s the user’s predictive abilities. Furthermore, allows the user to see the possible outcomes of the immediate future. Parallel Will: Grants Sophia two additional consciousness, allowing him to think about multiple things at once or have one move the body to fight, while the other one casts magic. *'Juggernaut: Gradeus can absorb physical damage and trauma, and gets proportionally stronger based off of how much damage he took. *'The Ardeur:' As the first of her bloodline and the source of the ardeur she has incredible control over it. She can induce lust from a distance (extending to at least hundreds of people at a distance of miles). She also draws power from lust. Unique manifestation of Deathblood in one Vampire that she ate and adopted in her own Deathblood. *'''Morpheus: '''A vampire can both produce and modify dreams, create nightmares and lucid dreaming, as well as distort an individual's perception of reality effectively trapping someone in their dream) Consumed Vampires Uncle before her; unqiue abb